Hidden War
by IndigoPal
Summary: An over exerted story, told to a young descendant, who willing eats it all raw.  More than just a little happy to hear of his fathers courageous acts, and his funny moments.  His friends and his foes.  And the moments which scarred him for life.
1. Chapter 1

_It's my first story submitted to fanfiction._

_Feel free to post constructive criticism, just don't bash me please x3_

_I was inspired to write something my self, after having read Bookwrm389 's fantastic piece of work called "Crossed Paths" which I strongly suggest you check out_

_if you want a good time with some reading. ^_^_

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden War<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter.1-<strong>

**The trickling from the hot spring dispensing a steady stream into the otherwise still water pond, was the only sound to bounce off the dome shaped throne room's walls. Giving the atmosphere a soothing feel of tranquility, as the sun baked down upon the smooth rock surface which made up the floor between the lift and the throne it self. Upon it sat an elder man with his gleeful child in his lap. His embrace laid upon the child, was a powerful and loving one. As he'd tell tales of great bravery, danger, and mystique.**

**A tale which would not soon be forgotten, and yet. A tale which would never be told by any other man.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sig leaned upon the thick stone border, surrounding the close quarter combat training grounds in the dim lit basement of the blood works. Eyeing two new fiesty wastelander candidates, going at it. Sparring roughly with a pair of thick reed pipes, praciticing the raw basics of wastelander close quarter combat. They'd lock aggressively with the staffs, each trying to overpower the other. Taking rough hard swings at each other, that would make any mans hands go numb in the process of blocking it.<strong>

**Eventually the bigger tan teenager with a set of long silvery dreadlocks, overwhelmed his adversary with a hard blow from the butt of the staff to his sparring partners Lower Torso. Winded him, and sent him staggering off the balance beam, set up in the middle of the small arena. Landing roughly on his back, writhing a bit. The victorious teen proceeded to pull the mask which was part of their protective gear, off. Staring down the boy on the floor.**

**"Hmph, no sweat." He walked over to Sig, who calmly looked at the other teen. Who slowly climbed to his knee's, before finally standing up straight. Rubbing his abdomen a for a brief moment, pulling his own mask off, allowing his thick mane of blonde, green tinted hair fall to a good shoulder length.**

**"You cheated Nate ! You always cheat, striking me before I can re-adjust my helmet. You know it's too big, it's not fair when I can't see you..." He'd grumble a bit, hunching over to plant his hands on his thighs. Eyeing Sig who took no part in the conversation.**

**"Well you see Tristan, if you spent half as much time training, as you spend on crying...Like a little girl. Staying on that balance beam wouldn't be such a problem. If the helmets too big for you, that too bad. Work around it, you don't honestly think Metal Heads or a Marauders gonna go time out, because you're about to drop your pants do you?" Nate gave Sig a somewhat brief, mock salute. And in turn as his response he gave his trademark cheeky smirk, turning towards Tristan.**

**"What's the world comin' to... I remember the fine days, when youngsters were fiesty 'Chilly-Peppers'. Now y'all just jibber jabbering snips. Stop complainin', man up and show some discipline. Then you can worry about them brute capabilities later on. Baggin' them bad boys, rolling with your trophies ain't all bein' a wastelander's about. Before you worry about takin' anythin' out and provin' your selves, worry about bestin' -your selves-"**

**The older armour clad man would place a thick, strong index finger on Nate's chest. Giving him a rough, playful poke. Nearly making the teen stumble.**

**"Remember that Cherries"**

* * *

><p><strong>Smog and pollution from various hover-crafts spread through out Haven as always. The busy streets, swarming with people. Vehicles filling the skies, casting shadows upon the concrete below.<strong>

**A familiar and all too often heard alarm would be set off, and a couple of KG hellcat cruisers would gracefully and swiftly pass through large masses of traffic, while a ground patrol persued their 'suspect'.**

**Panting lightly, wheezing as she ran into a narrow ally. Closely followed by two guards of the re-established Krimzon Guard. Zeyda tipped a set of trashcan's over, stalling the guards on her tail. She'd vault a small fence in her way, still persued by a guard who'd been lucky enough to avoid the trashcans. With great precision, the young girl leapt up on a small crate, proceeding up onto a container, with a fire escape just abover her. She'd eye the Guard, slowly gaining on her. Testingly jumping to attempt grabbing the ladder just out of her reach. Not wasting a minute on making another attempt, she'd eye the wall ahead of her. Backing up two steps, taking a running start. Leaping onto the wall, rebounding. Catching onto the ladder, which would jerk and descend with her. The Guard had by now caught up with her, grabbing onto her ankle. She kicked violently with her leg a couple of times. Getting a good shot in the guards face, which sent him onto his back. Quickly shaking the dizzyness off he got up, following her up onto the fire escape. Slowly cornering her, he'd approach her in hopes of having finally caught her. Much to his dismay, she jumped up on the fire escapes railing. Leaping for a fragile street lamp, which gave into her weight and broke off the wall it was mounted on. Sending her into a flailing descent, where she'd painfully land on the hood of an old rusty Hover-Craft.**

**After a brief moment of silence Zeyda got up on her elbows to look around. An all too familiar figure stood in front of her, holding in his hand the purse she'd stolen from the elder woman on the streets. It was the Commander Torn him self, with his mocking smirk as always. Lightly bouncing the wallet in his hand.**

**"Zeyda Thani... Aren't you getting a little too old for these small time thefts... You really gotta get out of that 'club'... They aren't doing anything but abusing you Kiddo." His expression became a little more stern, as he'd stare down the teenager, who'd be more fit to be called a child. She'd appear to be no more than Ten while she was nearly nearing her fifteen years.**

**She got up from the Hover Craft with a light groan, reaching for the purse. Only to be denied her catch, as the Commander raised his hand, keeping the purse just out of reach.**

**"You know I've got nothing else...Why can't you just leave me alone, and let me do what I want" She'd frown, pouting like a bitter little girl.**

**"Because that's not how the system works... Crime isn't the way to go, regardless of your position in society... We've been through this over and over again. There's plenty you could do to, gain and at the same time selflessly aid society... You're just being a sulking egotistical child...Self centered with a lack of discipline... You'd think with all the times we've brought you into the arrest, you would have grown wiser... You're nearly nearing your fifteen years, and you're gonna end up in the prison Zeyda... Trust me. You don't want that" **

**His raspy voice sent shivers down her spine and made her skin crawl. She'd never been able to fight it off before, it came naturally for Torn. It's the effect he had on people, regardless of who it was.**

**"C'mon... Jump in" He jabbed a thumb backwards in the direction of his parked Cruiser, and without questioning him, she'd hop in. It had become a routine for her, after the first time she was taken into the arrest.**

**The first night she spent in a seemingly lonely cell, had awkwardly turned into a situation. Where she'd be faced with her demons in a rather serene way. As the only man capable of getting to her approached her for the first time. He spent the entire night talking with her ,till the early morning when she was let out, none the wiser...And yet. She couldn't deny the fact she thought twice before she did something in the city... It never hindered her however.**

**As they sped through the city, he'd look her up and down, inspecting her with a slight hint of worry.**

**"You took quite a fall... You alright?" He stared back on the traffic ahead of them.**

**"I'm fine..." She bit her lower lip in thought, pulling her beanie off. Letting her auburn short but thick scruffy hair fall over her eyes.**

**"You've been giving my men quite the work out as of lately you know. I'm pretty disappointed, that a kid like your self can elude their grasp time and time again. I always end up having to move out to do their dirty work" He'd give a grunt of amusment shaking his head. "Quite the monkey"**

**"Oh shut up" She couldn't help but snicker her self as they made their way to the Arrest, parking the hover craft outside. Making their way inside for another late night conversation... **


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping it simple, I'll be updating this once in a while. If you find major grammatical errors and the likes in the story, do not be frightened of telling me it, so that I may edit it right away ^_^ Constructive & Creative criticism will not in the least upset me.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapter.2<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"You don't have to do this..."<em>**

**_"If I'm not doing it, who's gonna?"_**

**_"Please, listen to me."_**

**_"Ciao Jakie boi..."_**

**Woken up by the pain of having sunken his teeth into his own lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. Jak peered around the confines of his snug bedroom, having kicked off the bed sheets as well as ripped another large hole in the linen. A common response, whenever the eco blast wound from Jinx's martyr sacrifice, would ache and make his insides twist and turn them selves whenever he had this nightmare... Sadly it was a nightmare come true. An annoying prick, turned into a valuable asset and a good friend. Had let his own body be disolved, as he dived into a vat of dark ego that was the power source to one of the remaining main metal head hives.**

**His death was not in vain, but there was no reason for him to sacrifice him self... He lived a good life didn't he? There was no gain involved in his death. It was nothing but a loss, and a painful experience. Surely to seal the vat, he didn't have to let him self dive into oblivion did he... His reasons for killing him self like that was cryptic... Chillingly...**

**He had months before been cheerful, cocky, and arrogant. His usual self.**

**It wasn't till they arrived at the strip mine he had begun to act...Differently. He was apologetic, polite, and downright nice to everyone on the operation... It didn't matter why he did it now. He was gone, and too few people cared.**

**Jak reached for his comm link with shaking hands, raising it to eye level. Eyeing the clock-radio on his night stand for a brief moment... It was two hours past midnight. He hated him self for this, yet he scrolled through his contact. Tuning into a frequency he rarely used anymore.**

**"Dax"**

* * *

><p><strong>The ottsel couple would tangle up on their bed, Daxter being caught up in Tess's deadly but loving choke hold. He spent so much time with her, he'd almost feel bad for all his other friends. Who could live without the Daxternator for such a long time... Well quite a few people could, but there was one person he knew, regardless of his claims couldn't make it on his own for too long without him. The two boys had always been together, it had only changed recently.<strong>

**He inhaled deeply through his mouth, snoring faintly with his snout pressed against his love's cheek. The result was him nearly choking on one of her long blond locks of hair, getting sucked into his gaping maw. Tess seemed unaffect, when she slept. Few things would ever wake her up, unless it was...**

**Daxter sat up in the darkness, blinking a couple of times. Stretching his back to get a good look at a pair of baby blue cub eyes, staring directly back at him from the foot of their bed.**

**He shook his head couple of time, stretching his back. Yawning a bit before speaking up in a kept low voice.**

**"Hey sport, why're you up again... Thought mommy put you to bed again" he frowned briefly, rubbing one of his eyes with the back of his hand. The ottsel cub suckled fiercely on the pacifier in his mouth, tilting his head curiously. "No... No I mean it, seriously. Go back to your room, you can't keep this up buddy... Aaargh c'mon then" He'd have to go through this each night... He always thought it would be interesting to wake up three people in a bed in the morning... He certainly never thought of it this way though. Lifting the blanket, he patted the space inbetween Tess and him self. And the young cub didn't hesitate with sprinting up on all fours to get inbetween his mother and father. "Sheez Damian...This has got to stop" Dax turned onto his back, resting his hands behind his head. Staring up at the dark ceiling, turning his head once more to look at Tess and their younger ottsel child. "Y'a understa-... Oh" Almost as soon as Damian had settled down he'd fallen asleep again.**

**"...Night sport" Daxter him self closed his eye's once more, but the peace he thought to be bestowed upon him was broken once more. As his costumized comm link on the night stand beeped furiously. And to keep Tess and Damian from waking up, he grasped it quite quickly. Darting out the bedroom, not bothering to look who would call him at this time of night. Only assuming it would be some prankster, as it usually was at this time of night.**

**"Alright you moronic, yakow headed, low life pieces of slum filth! What do you want this time! Oh...Oh...OH!, sheez Jak...Sorry buddy. Aha...ha... So not meant for you, I swear...Hmph? Meet up? Now! Do you have any idea what time it is...Alright alright don't get your panties in a knot..."**


	3. Chapter 3

Please leave a comment if you read this ^_^ It would be very much appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>_**Chapter.3**__**-**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>She did it again... Always returning to those brute backyard bulleys, and why? Just because she had nothing better to do. And oh how she regret it everytime, but still she came back to get more. Like a little slave...<em>**

**_Zeyda got up on her knees and hands, shaking her head. Trying to get her blurred vision to sharpen up again. Getting up slowly, raising her head, tilting it ever so slightly backwards to eye the chubby, taller teen in front of her. "Do I get my share now?" she was cold as ice, and serious as ever. And before she could blink with her eyes, another thick fist rammed into her right temple. It came so hard and fast, it made her see various colours. And the impact made her entire skull buzz and vibrate like the inside of a ringing bell. "You little bitch, you get what I say you get. And you don't get nothing!" The heavy set teen took the opportunity to kick her in the ribs while she was down. Sending a painful shock through her entire body, which caused her to roll over, grabbing her side. It wasn't like she couldn't defend her self, she had learned that a long time ago. Something in her just made her take anything that came her way. She was ashamed, but couldn't will her self to do anyhting. It had become a painful routine... Another kick to the gutt was coming her way, but before it happened something halted the teenager. Apparently one of his companions felt almost as bad as she did. "Gan that's enough, she's already down, for the love of the precursors. And she's bleeding!". He even 'sounded' more shaken up than she felt. The chubby teen simply pulled free of the smaller companions grip, furious due to the defiance. "You dare challenge me Aidan!" he raised a shaking hand, balling it into a meaty fist. Which caused Aidan to bend in his knee's , cowardly raising his hands to protect his face. "No, no! I didn't mean it like that" he and the rest of the little group pulled away from the larger, stronger (and heavier) teenager. Not daring to intervene with the beating any further. He'd continue to kick and punch Zeyda while she was down, till she was bleeding from several scratches on her face, arms. Her clothes were torn and bloodied, and she looked like a hobo who had been victim to an assault... Ironic, it wasn't far from the truth._**

**_He finally grew tired of all the punching and kicking the seemingly harmless girl, who remained on the ground. Writhing in pain, giving occasional whimpers. Well, atleast it was over...As usual... Or so she thought to her self anyway. Untill he did something entirely different for once. "Oh, I've been saving up for this for such a long time. I finally get to try it." He pulled a cryo-tech stainless steel hunting knife from his muddy boot. None of the other younger teenagers dared say anything, they were too terrified to do anything. But the same thought went their all of their heads... 'he's gone insane, is he actually gonna kill her, isn't anyone gonna stop him?'. Zeyda's tone drastically changed from whimpering, to a painful scream. As the brute teen, effortlessly pulled her small figure up into a standing position by her hair. The pain was already too much for her to bear, but that last bit made tears press on through her closed eyelids. It had her screaming for her life, and that earned her a knee to the gut, then to her face. The last impact gave a sickening crack as her nose broke and the blood started pouring even worse than before. But atleast she was dazed enough to shut up. He raised the blade to her neck, just pressing the crazy sharp edge to her throat. "If you scream again, I'll make sure you won't ever make another sound" the guy was clearly psychotic, and his friends were too pathetic to do anything about his behaviour. That was of course, till something happened, and in Zeyda's favor. Something struck Gan in his right eye, so hard it caused him to twitch violently, losing his grip on Zeyda's hair. So he could rub the painful and annoying ache. It was a pebble, and a small one at that, which hit him. While he was distracted, a couple of his former friends rushed forward to pull the unconscious Zeyda over to the rest of the group, which had backed up in the ally's corner._**

**_"Alright! Who has the balls!" Gan ignored the aching eye to look around at the group of cowards that he deemed his companions, until he turned towards the opening to the ally. Where he would find a figure, about as tall as him. And from the looks of the curves on the red hoodie, and the slick tight jeans, it was a female too. The hood was covering her eyes, but a sly smirk was quite visible beneath it. "Didn't your mom tell you not to hit girls... 'and' to not play with knives" the comment from the woman forced an aggressive snarl from the still slightly surprised teen._**

**_Her smirk disappeared rather quickly, as she adapted a much more fierce, cold tone. "Doesn't mater... It's a lesson learned too late" She took slow, foxy strutting steps towards the boy. Who with lacking confidence, raised the blade in the direction of the hooded woman. "You'll pay for that fatso!" he took bounding, leaping steps towards her, taking an obvious vertical swing with the serrated hunting knife, which the hooded woman dodged quite easily. Using the bold move against the teen, she grasped the knife wielding hand by the top, pushing it further down, twisting the wrist painfully for full control. Forcing the arm onto his back, the point just about nicking his spine through his thick shirt. It was only by the point she wrapped her other rather strong arm around his neck in a choke hold, he realized what just happened. And he was trembling, however making no sudden movements besides the occasional shiver. "You shouldn't talk about your self in third person, it's rude ... 'fatty' ". The others were almost as stunned as Gan, sadly Zeyda weren't conscious to experience what had happened. He got a quick glimpse at the tan skinned gloved hand around his neck. Not remembering ever having seen that on the streets before, which left him wondering for a short while. "Get ready to meet your maker" the womans voice was as cold as before, and the blade retracted it self from his back for a little while. As though were she about to deal a deadly last blow to him. But instead, there was an odd sound of fabric ripping. And suddenly, his jeans fell down around his ankles, and she let go of him, so he stumbled towards those he pushed around before. Those people had become a wild crowd, with an incredibly loud mocking laughter. The woman gave him a quick kick in his rear end, which made him go face first into a pool of mud, before he turned around to look up at her. She was casually bouncing the knife from hand to hand. "I suggest you start hobble your way out of here, before these people stop laughing. Or you'll be in big trouble". It didn't take him ten seconds to heed her advise, before he pulled his pants up, sprinting out the allyway squealing like a pig._**

**_The mysterious lady pulled her hood down, revealing her gorgeous face, and a set of crimson dreadlocks. She moved with a rather disciplined and not so sassy and naughty strut, but rather a march towards the injured unconscious girl in the crowd. "Woot, you're the best, yaah!~" She eyed the cheering people sternly, snapping like a furious viper ready to strike. "Shut up! I'm not in the mood for the pathetic lot of you. You simply stood by watching this girl get beaten to a bloody pulp. Cowards, this isn't something to cheer about... Get out of my sight, you undisciplined snot nosed whelps." The crowd went silent once more, as Ashelin gave Zeyda a quick rough inspection. Before lifting her up into her arms, walking right out the ally to locate her Hellcat._**

**_As they disappeared. Several people finally realized just who they had encountered, muttering about the baroness, and how awesome it had been to be in her presence... She got that alot... And she never truly stopped caring about the fame._**


End file.
